


Nozomi's FFXIVWrite 2020 compilation

by Nozomi_Kei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chapter 2 relates to OMGTW as well!, Compilation, FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, M/M, chapter 1 relates to Oh my god they were, crux - Freeform, guess I'll add tags etc as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Kei/pseuds/Nozomi_Kei
Summary: A collection of my writing for FFXIVWrite 2020.  I anticipate one chapter per day of the event, but we'll see how well I stick to it!Day 1:  Crux - Nero thinking about Meteor.
Relationships: Nero tol Scaeva/Meteor
Kudos: 8
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection, Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Day 1: Crux

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Crux
> 
> This snippet relates to, and may eventually be included in, _Oh My God, They Were_!

And there it was, the crux of Nero's infatuation with the godsdamned _Warrior of Light_ of all people. The way the man couldn't, wouldn't, _didn't_ give up no matter what he faced--whether it be a mighty god or base heartache. Not as if he didn't know how, or as if he'd never been broken, but as if he had turned those experiences into a mythril blade with which he would ruthlessly fight even himself.


	2. Day 2:  Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meteor is on what seems to be a rescue mission to save his roommate, Nero, and finds the man in less than good condition wandering the Shroud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Sway
> 
> Anothe snippet that foretells events to come in _Oh My God, They Were_!

Meteor tugged on the reigns to draw his bird to a halt, blue eyes scanning the area once more. When he had gotten the call from Nero, he had at first thought that somehow a drunkard had got ahold of him, or perhaps a wild animal that had decided a linkpearl looked tasty. Once he realized that it was in fact his erstwhile roommate he nearly hung up, but the man's mumblings had sounded just frantic enough that he gave him a chance to continue. 

And it was likely a good thing he did. Finally he spied a staggering, weaving brown not-tree past distant trunks. With a sharp whistle his ride was set into a powerful sprint.

As Meteor drew closer Nero again swayed deliriously for a moment before at last crumpling with a pathetic groan to lie splayed on the dirt and leaf-litter lined path.


	3. Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Muster
> 
> Another tidbit for upcoming OMGTW content, this one following on the heels of the last.
> 
> We find the cause of Nero's condition, at least in part, and Meteor prepares to tend to him~

Meteor snapped the reins for a final burst of speed to close the distance, hopping down to the fallen man's side before his bird could draw to a stop. Even as he did though, Nero was already mustering the strength to drag himself to all-fours.

"Nero, what happened?! Where do you need healing?" The warrior was already preparing himself to switch to his mage gear as he rushed to find out where his attention would be needed.

All that answered him for a moment was rough wheezing, but eventually the sickly man spoke, "A... apologiess for calling, M'teor... poison fr'm-- from some stew..."


End file.
